The Black Heart
by Echos of 2008-2009
Summary: When Giratina dies Palkia and Dialga take it hard, but not Arceus. What happens when greedy Arceus steals the Black Heart from Giratina's grave? referance of PalkiaXGiratina sorta


The Black Heart

"My dearest sister… I can't go on…I'm sorry~"

"No Giratina! You can't leave us!"

"No it ***cough*** you can't save me…"

Forcefully Palkia and Dialga looked at their drying brother. They knew he couldn't be helped. "Hold on I'll do anything!"

"I'm sorry …good bye…I'll remember you for…for…ever."

"No he gave up, why must he leave us?! Why?!"

The kind nurse came over to Palkia and patted Palkia on the shoulder and said, "There is no need to cry. He died with his family and was loved. You couldn't have done anything anyway." "Yes I could! I could! It's my fault! I could of~" "Please it's over he's dead. Palkia eventually stopped crying and went over to try to comfort Dialga who was crying in the corner uncontrolably. As for Arceus he felt no guilt at all. Thinking it was his choice to die. Thinking of only himself he found himself yelling at Dialga and Palkia for crying over Giratina's death. "Get up off the floor! Now! You shouldn't be crying be strong!" "We can't help it!" They both cried out to the heavens. "Why have you taken Giratina away from us!!!???"

The private funeral in the Hall of Origin, it was a drab day with cloudy mist over the mountain. All the legendary pokemon attended. But strangely Arceus wasn't there…

Suddenly Rayquaza stood up and began speaking: "We are here today to honor the memories of a beloved family member Giratina…"

Arceus waited outside the Hall of Origin for the service to be over rolling his eyes every once in a while to only see that two minutes had passed. (back in the hall)

"Through the good times and the bad…beloved Giratina will always be with us in our hearts, heads, sprits. Let us all prey that his soul will rest in peace of the next world. Several images of Giratina filled Palkia's head as she started balling all over again. Though sad the coffin was beautiful, like he was. Because only legendary pokemon got a fancy coffin this was no exception. With a gem embossed sides with different symbols and scenes. On the cover was a mosaic of Giratina with made of colored glass. (like something you'd see in ancient Egypt) But Giratina was more beautiful that any painting or statue. Other pokemon talked them Mew said "Will the immediate family say a few words?"

Palkia began to stand up that Dialga looked at her lovingly and said "I'll go first it's ok." Dialga stood at the front of the hall and spoke in slurred sentences. What happened next horrified seeing her brother cry and talk at the same time. She almost wish she could rip her own heart out and be with Giratina… Then when it was her turn she stumbled on ground and fell several times before going up to speak. She kept her cool for most of it but she still cried and mourned. They all then went to the cemetery and then Palkia had another flashback.

"Palkia?"

"Yes?"

"I have a funny feeling that I'm going to die soon."

Palkia looked horrified.

"Why would you say that?"

"I feel a call…almost"

"A call?"

"Yes a call I don't know what it means but I think it means something."

"What do you mean?"

"Well do you remember when we were created?"

"Yes why wouldn't I?"

"Well you know your duty is to maintain space and Dialga time?"

"Yes I know that."

"Well I was never given a duty and I think this early death has to do something with it."

The flashback ended abruptly as she brust into tears and her tears she realized turned to ruby red blood. The coffin was taken to the headstone. The headstone was exquisite that showed Giratina in a slightly ominous position. The coffin was placed into the six feet of ground. They all went home after. A funny flash of light obscured Palkia's vision. It was Giratina in black robes and surrounded by faceless entities. And started talking in a hollow tone. "Palkia stop your tears, I have found my destiny…shed no more tears…Please…your not the one who should be crying… FATHER SHOULD…" The illusion disappeared. Then Palkia laid in her bed for hours think and umm thinking.

Breaking the tranquility Arceus came in a screamed "Where the (insert swear word of choice here) is the Black Heart?"

"The Black what?!"

"The Black Heart a priceless gem that is made of onyx and magnified the power of Giratina.!"

"Oh that, it was buried with Giratina when he died."

"Palkia I'm going out your in charge"

"Umm ok…" _Why is Arceus putting me in charge when Dialga is older than am?_

Arceus got to the cemetery and quickly found the headstone. Digging through the loose dirt he reached the coffin and opened it. The strange thing is that he looked like he was merely sleeping. Then he realized that the Heart was lodged inside the body and then made an incision into his chest. He pulled out the Heart and hurried home.

When he fell asleep someone tugged on his arm and Giratina was staring right at him.

"Arceus…Arceus please…please…"

"Giratina you're…you're dead how can you be alive…"

"Arceus GIVE ME BACK MY HEART!"

"Your heart? It's mine!"

"I'm sorry I guess I'll have to take it from you…"

The apparition disappeared, and Arceus fell back asleep.

"Arceus you looked like you've seen a ghost!" Dialga questioned.

The next night Giratina appeared in front of him again this time he was clear, very clear, scary clear, REAL clear.

"Give…me…back…my…heart…This is your LAST chance…"

Arceus just stared too afraid to move.

Eventually he was able to coax a few words out of his dry mouth.

"Giratina you've become so powerful."

"Only through being much sorrowful."

"You clothes show the dark and doom"

"But only enough to fill this thine room."

"Death moans within you is that right?"

"Ah yes, As only through destiny this tonight."

"The accent disdains you where have you furled?"

"Ah, what you pick up in the Next World."

"Those demonic entities live apon you back."

"Their sorrow as painful as if they stabbed tacks."

"Your destiny is as dark as the eyes you look through."

"Only because of that I have always choosed."

"Where does your true mortality live?"

"No where I let it slip away like water in a sieve."

"Why do you come tonight to your ominous stay?"

"TO TAKE THE HEART YOU STOLE AWAY!"

Giratina full of anger and so much wear.

Then there was a heavy lunge, a muffled scream, and flash of onyx, then nothing there…

-End


End file.
